Fifty Shades of Gray (Fur)
by PoundPuppies10fan1
Summary: this is a story of a boy who falls in love with a particularly odd character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey, my name's Jake. I'm the new kid around here and I've got a story that'll blow your friggin' mind! But, before I start, let me tell you where I am. I'm in a town called Greensdale. Not a weird name at all. Anyway, this town is very fucking special, let me tell ya. Inside this town, the residents are a walking, talking dog. That's right, you heard me. A walking, talking, _dog_! Now, I don't know about you, but I think that's a little fucked up. At least to me. Now, I've seen these kinds of things before, but only in pictures and fan fictions. I believe this kind of "species" would be called Furries. It's a weird name, I understand, but learn to deal with it.

So, this amazing story is going to start at Greensdale's high school; which is called Greensdale High, obviously. But, before I get to that, I would like to tell you that this is, in fact, a love story; but this love story's different. This love story doesn't contain any of that mushy shit that most romance novel authors write, no fucking way. In fact, if you, the reader that's currently reading this, has a very sensitive stomach and doesn't like reading very detailed sexual content, then you should stop reading this; right…the fuck…now.

If you're still reading this, then you're probably one sick fuck. I like that. Anyway, let's get this story started, shall we?

I stood in front of this huge building looking up at it in ah. This building in particular was Greensdale High, though I didn't know that at the time. At least, not until I read the huge-ass sign that was located right above my head. This school was fucking _huge_! My dad honked his horn loudly and yelled to me, "Move dammit! I know this school is big but do you have to stand there like a fucking moron?"

I apologized to him and started walking up the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to the hugantic school's gaping mouth of terror.

I pushed open the door and I could've sworn I saw Hell for the first time. Kids were running amok, throwing papers and God knows what else. I saw Lucky chatting with his posse, Niblet and Squirt. They follow him _everywhere_! I think they're all secret lovers or something. At least, that's what I thought, until I saw Lucky's girlfriend, Cookie, walk up to him and give him a great, big kiss on the lips. Niblet and Squirt left in disgust.

The first bell rang and everyone ran like it was the end of the world happening upon their souls. I mindlessly looked at the schedule that was sent to me over the summer. My homeroom was number six-hundred twenty-seven. That doesn't sound far at all, I said to myself, sarcastically. I looked up and down the halls, looking at every number on every door. It wasn't until five minutes later that I finally found my homeroom.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Lucky and his posse sitting next to each other, chatting about God knows what near the back of the room. Everyone else was acting the exact same way that they were in the hallway. This room was packed as hell! The teacher looked at me in disgust. It was probably either that I wasn't like his species, or that it took me five minutes just to get to homeroom.

At my school, teachers didn't mind if you were a few minutes late for the first couple of days. But, if it's a week after the first day and you're still arriving late, then the teachers will get a bit annoyed.

Anyway, so I took an empty seat near the back of the room, which was by Lucky's group, of course. They looked at me funny at first but then continued their conversation. I opened my backpack and pulled out an empty composition notebook. I took out a pencil as well and started to draw inside the notebook.

Every time when I draw, the world seems to fade into a blur of weird noises. I'm in my own little world. Sometimes I draw "good" pictures, sometimes I draw "bad" pictures, if you know what I mean. I've never got caught drawing any of my 'bad" pictures though, which is pretty fucking lucky if you ask me.

I started to draw a little park scene. A bench set next to a tree in front of a little pond where ducks, frogs, and fish swim all day. Occasionally, a little boy or girl will feed these said animals bread. There is also a sidewalk in front of the said bench, which is where the children stand to feed the ducks, frogs, and fish. The children also look into the pond and notice their reflections staring back up at them. They giggle for a bit and walk off with their parents, holding one of their hands, as to not lose them later if they see something else that intrigues them later on. After the children leave, the bench, tree, sidewalk, and pond animals are now alone once more, experiencing the wonderful sights and sounds of nature.

As I finish my little park-like scene, the bell rings for my first official class. Apparently, I was so intrigued in drawing my little park scene, that I didn't hear any of the announcements that were playing over the loudspeaker. Oh, well; sucks to be me.

I walked out of homeroom and went on a desperate search for my locker. Again, like homeroom, I looked up and down every hallway that I could see in order to find my locker.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my locker number was number two-hundred eleven. I looked up and saw Lucky with his posse, again, talking about God knows what. I glanced at his locker number, which was number two-hundred ten. Holy shit, I said to myself, you've got to be fucking kidding me.

With a sigh of relief and irritation, I walked up to my locker and dialed the combination that was assigned to the lock.

I heard Lucky laughing about something, but I wasn't in the mood to be a little nosey. He finished laughing shortly after and started saying something. I didn't know what the hell it was and surely didn't fucking care either.

"Hey!" he yelled. I looked at him.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked him.

"Who else am I talking to? My imaginary friend?" he asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"I like you. You've got spunk," he said. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, what's your name?"

"My name?" I asked. "Jake. Jake Johnson."

"Heh, heh, he said 'Johnson," Niblet giggled.

"Enough of your childish nonsense!" Lucky yelled at him. "Sorry about that; sometimes Chuckles over there's a dink."

"I noticed," I replied.

"So, Jake was it? We were wondering where you came from."

I was just about to answer his question when the bell for first period rang.

"Shit! Sorry for cutting this conversation short, but we've got to go; bye!" Lucky said and he, Niblet, and Squirt ran down the hall like speeding bullets.

Now I was standing all alone in the hallway all by myself with no one to talk to. "Screw it," I said and walked off to my first official class. I looked at my schedule and apparently I had Tech Ed next. Shit. Tech Ed is so friggin' boring. All you do is chop wood all day. If I wanted to do that, I would just hang with a lumberjack for the next forty minutes. Oh, well, shit happens.

I walked into the Tech Ed room and I saw kids running around, throwing paper balls and paper airplanes across the room. "You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," I said aloud to myself.

I looked at the clock. Only three minutes late this time; a new record.

Next thing I know, some nerdy dipshit teacher walked into the room shortly after I did. He wore a nerdy striped shirt with a front chest pocket where he held his pens, some Khaki's, and a pair of knee-high socks. He readjusted his glasses and began to clear his throat. "Attention class," he said in his normal voice. Nobody heard him, of course. He cleared his throat again and, this time, I think I went deaf.

"I SAID TAKE YOUR FUCKING SEATS YOU ANNOYING BRATS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Holy shit, I thought, I better not mess with this dude in the future. This guy has officially won my respect.

I sat down in my assigned seat. How did I know where my assigned seat was, you ask? There was a slip of paper that had my name on a spot on a table, dumbass.

Anyway, so as everyone got seated, the teacher than began to do his job (which is, obviously, teaching). He told us all of this random shit about what we're going to do in class and blah, blah, fuckitty blah. I really couldn't wait until that class was finally over.

Slowly but surely, the class period went on. Every minute, I swear to God, felt like a fucking hour! I was going to draw, like I usually do, but I had no sharpened pencils. Plus, I wasn't allowed to get out of my seat either, which fucking sucked!

So I was sitting there, in my assigned seat, at my assigned table, all by myself, with no one sitting near or next to me; so I had to sit there and do nothing for the entire period.

After sitting there for forty long, grueling minutes, with nothing to do and no one to talk to, the bell finally rang. I immediately jumped out of my seat and ran out of that room as fast as I fucking could. I must've been all Speed Racer on that shit.

I stopped in the middle of the hall and checked my schedule. Math. Which math? Geometry. Of fucking course. I did my usual first day of school routine again; walk down the halls and identify where my classroom was. This search also didn't take me long either, surprisingly.

I walked into the room and saw Niblet this time. I had to sit in the desk across from him on the other side of the room. Cool by me.

I sat down and gathered up my things from my backpack and set them up on my desk nice and neat. The teacher gave me a nice, bright smile and prepared for the beginning of her second class. She isn't the tallest teacher in the school, but she can do her job very well (better than the other teachers anyway). From what I heard, these people don't like this teacher very well. I kind of liked her, to be honest. She was nice, neat, and pristine; just the way I like my teachers.

Her class wasn't bad, but it sure wasn't the best either (math just isn't my thing). The rest of my classes were just as boring as the last. Here's my schedule (not counting homeroom):

**Tech Ed**

**Geometry**

**English**

**Global History**

**French**

**Lunch**

**Gym/Study Hall**

**Health**

**Biology**

Not very interesting, isn't it? Didn't think so. You could obviously tell that this

wasn't going to be the best school year of my life.

But, it wasn't the school year that was going to bring me down, oh no; nothing was going to bring me down, because, well, there was someone out there that changed my entire perspective of life. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This started a few weeks after school started. It was Friday night and Lucky invited me out to the bar with him and his friends. Cookie didn't feel like going, so she didn't come. Lucky drove me, Niblet, and Squirt to the bar and we snuck around back. The place wasn't bad either, considering it was a bar and all. Lucky went and got some beer for us, but I didn't take a drink…at first.

"C'mon," said Lucky, "the stuff won't hurt you. Plus, it tastes good!" _I highly doubt that_, I thought to myself. But, of course, the damn peer pressure led me into drinking some. After my first sip, it was gross as hell! But, Lucky kept pursuing me into drinking more and more. Eventually, I got drunk – really drunk. I eventually walked away from them and started to have a little party of my own.

Time eventually got to me and, before I knew it, I was puking my brains out in the men's bathroom in one of the stalls. I was unaware of the people inside, but I didn't fucking care at the moment. As I was having my barf-fest, I heard someone say behind me, "Hey, you okay?"

I turned to him and said, "I don't think so."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. The "guy" was a large gray dog with a white muzzle. He looked sort-of like a mutt. He wore a stained white wife-beater and pants (wasn't really focused on what they were). He was fat, but he also looked like he could lift hundreds of pounds. He had a fairly nice voice too.

"No, it's okay, I got a ride," I said back. I walked out of the bathroom and out of the bar, trying to find Lucky's car. It wasn't there. Perfect. I turn around and the guy from the bathroom that I talked to just a few seconds ago followed me. "Shit," I said.

"Can't find your ride?" he asked.

"No," I said, "I think they left."

"Wanna ride with me?" he asked.

"What do you drive?" I asked him. He pointed to an old, rusty red pick-up truck that would be able to seat three people. _Hell no_, I thought to myself. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you, I like women," he told me. I still had my doubts, but I went into his truck anyway.

We drove on for about five minutes in silence. Finally, the driver broke the silence.

"You looked a little young in that bar," he said.

"Yeah, a few friends snuck me in," I replied. "I really didn't want to drink, but the ringleader of my group sorta-kinda forced me."

"I see," the driver replied.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" I asked the guy.

"Sure," he replied.

"I like…guys. Big, fat, hairy guys with stained wife-beaters and like to remain in power."

"Well then," he said.

"Of course, you're straight, so I'm not going to do anything to you. I respect people if they're straight. I don't force them to like me back."

"Well that's very nice of you," the driver responded.

I yawned and started to drift off to Slumberland. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was lying next to something comfy, warm and soft.

"I love you," I whispered. I immediately realized what I said and started to freak out. "Stop the car, stop the fucking car," I yelled. He immediately stepped on the brakes and I got out of the truck. I started walking down the road all by myself, thinking about what I had just done. _Jesus_, I thought, _I can't believe I just said that! Now that guy might think I'm a creep. Shit!_

"Hey!" he yelled to me, but I just kept walking. I walked until I got too cold, then I crawled up into a ball on the side of the road. Shortly after, a familiar red truck pulled up next to me. I got myself up and got into his truck.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I didn't mean to say it, now you might think I'm a creep."

"I don't think you're a creep," he replied.

"But didn't I make you feel awkward?" I asked him.

"Actually, you made me feel something that I've never felt before in a long time."

"And what might that be?" I asked him.

"…Love."

"Love? Me?"

"I know, it sounds weird; even to me. And I'm normally into chicks."

"Who was the last person that made you feel love?"

"My wife. Man was she something! She was perfect. It was like we were meant to be."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I…I…" he started to say.

"You don't-"

"I killed her," he finished.

"You…what?"

"I…killed her. I feel so fucking ashamed of myself! I don't know why I did it! It was the fucking drinks! Shit, I'm so fucking stupid!" Tears were starting to stream on his face. I felt sorry for the poor bastard.

"Now my son hates my fucking guts."

"Come on, let's go to your place and let you cool off," I said to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting weird; I don't normally act like this," the driver told me.

"It's okay, you're the only person that I have ever told about my 'secret' life," I said back. He smiled and continued driving; his tears were starting to dry up. "Where do you live, anyway?" I asked him.

"Not sure where, I just know that I live with my son. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Does he still hate you?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck yeah. I try to apologize and try to be fatherly with him, but he just won't forgive me."

"Sheesh, talk about holding a grudge," I said. "What's his name?"

"Lucky," he replied.

"Oh, man, this is awesome! I'm going to have to have a talk with him," I said with a smile on my face.

The driver pulled into his (and Lucky's) driveway. We went inside and the man went into his room. Lucky was in his kitchen washing dishes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?" Lucky asked with a hint of anger (?) in his voice.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, "just coming back from the bar that you left me in all by myself. Thank God your dad was there to pick me up. He really is a nice guy."

"Slick? That fucking bastard? He's a fucking liar, whatever he said."

"I don't think so. In fact, I think I'm going to bang him in a few minutes,' I told him.

"What!? What the hell!? It was bad enough that he brought nasty-looking chicks into my fucking house, now he's turning gay and banging my fucking bass player? Hell no, I don't fucking think so," Lucky ranted. (If you wanted to know, I joined Lucky's band that he formed a few weeks after I came to the school.)

"He's not turning gay," I told him. "I'm more female than male; at least I think."

"I think you think wrong," Lucky said. "From what I've seen, you're one of the most manly(ish) men that I've ever seen!"

"Whatever," I replied. I went into Lucky's dad's room and closed the door. What was about to happen inside that room is something that you, the reader, should totally skip if you don't want to read gross, wrong, detailed sexual content between me, a human, and a furry (species) dog-man.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I opened the door, the man that drove the truck was laying in his bed, covered up nicely by his sheets. I laid on top of the sheets with my clothes still attached to my body. I took off my hat for extra comfort. We laid there for about a minute or two. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Nice son you've got there," I said.

"I know, right?" the man replied.

"Hey, I just realized that you haven't told me your name," I said to the man.

"Oh, my apologies. The name's Slick," he replied.

"Slick, huh. Never would've crossed my mind," I said to him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Slick said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"No," Slick replied. I laughed fairly loudly and Slick laughed with me shortly after.

"I like you," I said to Slick.

"I get that a lot," Slick said back.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Actually…yes!" Slick replied. I laughed. I didn't even know why.

"You're funny," I said.

"I think you're the first one to say that," Slick said.

I giggled a little and Slick turned his head towards mine. As our eyes connected with each other, I saw something that probably no girl would ever see in him. I saw a man that would really like to love somebody…but he just…couldn't find the effort to try. (Okay, I know I said that this wasn't a mushy love story, but this is something that I had completely forgotten about. So shut the fuck up.)

Next thing I knew, Slick edged his head closer to mine. I started getting the picture and started inching my head towards his. Slowly, our lips connected. Slick edged back. I could easily tell why. He was more than likely afraid, since I was his first guy. I decided to help him feel more comfortable.

"I know you're nervous, Slick," I said. "That's why I want to tell you that I'm more feminine than masculine."

"What do you mean?" Slick asked.

"I want to be a chick. So, if you want to feel more comfortable, I'll act as much as a chick as possible."

I could easily tell that Slick probably had no idea what the fuck I was talking about. All I could say was, "You'll see. Trust me."

Slick, I believe, tried to take my advice and continued on with what he was trying to do earlier. He most definitely looked more comfortable. We started making out nicely, which, very quickly, started to turn into a very hot, intense love that I've never felt before.

I started to get hot and started to strip off my clothes.

Slick climbed on top of my now semi-naked body (I was still wearing my boxers). He was in nothing but his boxers (as well). We started making out again and I started feeling something else. I started getting a boner and was breathing heavily.

"I want you, Slick," I said to him.

"I want you too, baby," Slick said to me. I stripped off my boxers and bent over so my ass was upward.

"Fuck me hard, baby," I said to him. Slick was more than happy to oblige. I think he had completely forgotten that I was a male. He took off his boxers and started to shove his cock inside my asshole. As he was pushing it in, thoughts and pain were rushing through my body. _Oh shit, he's so fucking big_, I kept thinking. As he shoved his cock deeper inside my ass, a huge wave of pain flooded through my shaking body. It hurt like hell, but it also…felt good too.

Slick pumped harder and harder, stretching my asshole more and more with each thrust, with another wave after wave after wave of pain shortly after.

"Who's your daddy!? Who's your daddy!?" he kept shouting at me as he thrusted harder and harder inside me.

"You're my daddy! You're my daddy!" I kept shouting back to him.

The pain in my ass, I figured out, subsided every time I was expelling some sort of air out of my mouth. So, to my advantage, I started moaning, getting louder and louder very, very quickly.

Next thing I knew, I shouted, "I love you, Slick!" Slick made a very loud (and, to me, very sexy) groan as he came inside my wanting love hole. He shot more and more of his love juice and I moaned with every squirt that I felt. His come felt so good inside me; and I wanted more.

Slick pulled out and so did some of his come. I wanted, so badly, to lick off that access love juice that was still on his cock; but, of course, he grabbed a sock and wiped it off.

He laid down, afterwards, next to me and let out a sigh of air. We were silent for a bit, but I broke the silence.

"Slick, I never knew you were so big."

"Yep, had it since I was a teen," he said.

"Holy, shit," I replied.

Slick just gave me a giant grin in response.

"So…was this just a one-night-stand?" I asked him. "Because I would really love to see you again."

"I'm…I'm not sure," Slick said.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" I asked.

"You did sound like a chick," Slick said. "Or at least you tried."

Now it was my turn to respond with a giant grin.

Slick thought for a second and said, "Yeah, I think we'll see each other again very soon."

Next thing I knew, I felt tears start to brim around my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Slick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, wiping away the tears, "just…peachy."

"Come on, you can tell me," Slick encouraged.

"It's just…it happened so fast. And I think I'm literally in love with you," I responded. "And it doesn't help either that you were my first partner."

Slick just smiled and wrapped his arms around me. As he did so, I felt something inside that felt wonderful. I felt safe, secure, and happy. The feel of Slick's arms around me made me feel like I was something special. Almost as special as his wife.

"I love you," I said one last time before I closed my eyes and drifted off to Slumberland.

3


End file.
